CBS News
Susan Zirinsky |label4 = Founded |data4 = |label5 = Headquarters |data5 = CBS Broadcast Center 530 West 57th Street New York, NY 10019 U.S. |label6 = Area served |data6 = Worldwide |label7 = Broadcast programs |data7 = CBS Evening News CBS This Morning 48 Hours 60 Minutes CBS News Sunday Morning Face the Nation CBS News Radio |label8 = Parent |data8 = CBS Corporation |label9 = Website |data9 = |label10 = Streaming News Network |data10 = CBSN |website = }} CBS News is the news division of American television and radio service CBS. CBS News television programs include the CBS Evening News, CBS This Morning, news magazine programs CBS Sunday Morning, 60 Minutes, and 48 Hours, and Sunday morning political affairs program Face the Nation. CBS News Radio produces hourly newscasts for hundreds of radio stations, and also oversees CBS News podcasts like The Takeout Podcast. CBS News also operates the 24-hour digital news network CBSN. The president and senior executive producer of CBS News is Susan Zirinsky, who assumed the role on March 1, 2019. Zirinsky, the first female president of the network's news division, was announced as the choice to replace David Rhodes on January 6, 2019. The announcement came during news that Rhodes "will step down as president of CBS News amid falling ratings and the fallout from revelations from an investigation into sexual misconduct allegations against CBS News figures, Rhodes and the CBS network said." History In 1929, the Columbia Broadcasting System began making regular radio news broadcasts—five-minute summaries taken from reports from the United Press, one of the three wire services that supplied newspapers with national and international news. In December 1930 CBS chief William S. Paley hired journalist Paul W. White away from United Press as CBS's news editor. Paley put the radio network's news operation at the same level as entertainment, and authorized White to interrupt programming if events warranted. Along with other networks, CBS chafed at the breaking news embargo imposed upon radio by the wire services, which prevented them from using bulletins until they first appeared in print. CBS disregarded an embargo when it broke the story of the Lindbergh kidnapping in 1932, using live on-the-air reporting. Radio networks scooped print outlets with news of the 1932 presidential election.Dunning, John, On the Air: The Encyclopedia of Old-Time Radio. New York: Oxford University Press, Inc., 1998 hardcover; revised edition of Tune In Yesterday (1976) In March 1933, White was named vice president and general manager in charge of news at CBS. As the first head of CBS News, he began to build an organization that soon established a legendary reputation. In 1935, White hired Edward R. Murrow, and sent him to London in 1937 to run CBS Radio's European operation. White led a staff that would come to include Charles Collingwood, William L. Shirer, Eric Sevareid, , Radio Television Digital News Association Conference & Exhibition, September 20, 1997. Retrieved 2014-05-25. Bill Downs, John Charles Daly, Joseph C. Harsch Cecil Brown, Elmer Davis, Quincy Howe, H. V. Kaltenborn, Robert Trout,"Paul White Dies; Radio Newsman". The New York Times, July 10, 1955. and Lewis Shollenberger. "CBS was getting its ducks in a row for the biggest news story in history, World War II", wrote radio historian John Dunning. Television Upon becoming commercial station WCBW (channel 2, now WCBS-TV) in 1941, the pioneer CBS television station in New York City broadcast two daily news programs, at 2:30 and 7:30 p.m. weekdays, anchored by Richard Hubbell. Most of the newscasts featured Hubbell reading a script with only occasional cutaways to a map or still photograph. When Pearl Harbor was bombed on December 7, 1941, WCBW (which was usually off the air on Sunday to give the engineers a day off), took to the air at 8:45 p.m. with an extensive special report. The national emergency even broke down the unspoken wall between CBS radio and television. WCBW executives convinced radio announcers and experts such as George Fielding Elliot and Linton Wells to come down to the Grand Central studios during the evening and give information and commentary on the attack. The WCBW special report that night lasted less than 90 minutes. But that special broadcast pushed the limits of live television in 1941 and opened up new possibilities for future broadcasts. As CBS wrote in a special report to the FCC, the unscheduled live news broadcast on December 7 "was unquestionably the most stimulating challenge and marked the greatest advance of any single problem faced up to that time." Additional newscasts were scheduled in the early days of the war. In May 1942, WCBW (like almost all television stations) sharply cut back its live program schedule and the newscasts were canceled, since the station temporarily suspended studio operations, resorting exclusively to the occasional broadcast of films. This was primarily because much of the staff had either joined the service or were redeployed to war related technical research, and to prolong the life of the early, unstable cameras which were now impossible to repair due to the wartime lack of parts. In May 1944, as the war began to turn in favor of the Allies, WCBW reopened the studios and the newscasts returned, briefly anchored by Ned Calmer, and then by Everett Holles. After the war, expanded news programs appeared on the WCBW schedule – whose call letters were changed to WCBS-TV in 1946 – first anchored by Milo Boulton, and later by Douglas Edwards. On May 3, 1948, Edwards began anchoring CBS Television News, a regular 15-minute nightly newscast on the CBS television network, including WCBS-TV. It aired every weeknight at 7:30 p.m., and was the first regularly scheduled, network television news program featuring an anchor (the nightly Lowell Thomas NBC radio network newscast was simulcast on television locally on NBC's WNBT—now WNBC—for a time in the early 1940s and the previously mentioned Richard Hubbell, Ned Calmer, Everett Holles and Milo Boulton on WCBW in the early and mid-1940s, but these were local television broadcasts seen only in New York City). NBC's offering at the time, NBC Television Newsreel (which premiered in February 1948), was simply film footage with voice narration. In 1950, the name of the nightly newscast was changed to Douglas Edwards with the News, and the following year, it became the first news program to be broadcast on both coasts, thanks to a new coaxial cable connection, prompting Edwards to use the greeting "Good evening everyone, coast to coast." The broadcast was renamed the CBS Evening News when Walter Cronkite replaced Edwards in 1962."The Origins Of Television News In America" by Mike Conway. Chapter: "The Birth of CBS-TV News: Columbia's Ambitious Experiment at the Advent of U.S. Commercial Television". (Peter Lang Publishing, New York NY). Edwards remained with CBS News with various daytime television newscasts and radio news broadcasts until his retirement on April 1, 1988. Broadcast history The information on programs listed in this section came directly from CBS News in interviews with the Vice President of Communications and NewsWatch Dallas. According to the CBS News Library and source Sandy Genelius (Vice President, CBS News Communications), the "CBS Evening News" was the program title for both Saturday and Sunday evening broadcasts. The program title for the Sunday late night news beginning in 1963 was the "CBS Sunday Night News". These titles were also seen on the intro slide of the program's opening. The program airs on Saturday, and Sunday nights at 7:00 - 7:30PM UTC (Eastern Time) on CBS. .]] CBS News television programs Current news programs *''CBS Overnight News'' (September 21, 2015 – present) *''CBS Morning News'' (October 4, 1982 – present) *''CBS This Morning'' (November 30, 1987 – October 29, 1999; January 9, 2012 – present) *''CBS Evening News'' (September 2, 1963 – present) *''CBS This Morning Saturday'' (January 14, 2012 – present) *''CBS Weekend News'' (May 7, 2016 – present) *''48 Hours'' (January 19, 1988 – present) *''CBS News Sunday Morning'' (January 28, 1979 – present) *''Face the Nation'' (November 7, 1954 – present) *''60 Minutes'' (September 24, 1968 – present) Early morning news program history * CBS News Nightwatch (1982–1992) * CBS Morning News (1982–present) * CBS Up to the Minute (1992–2015) * CBS Overnight News (2015–present) Morning news program history *''CBS Morning News'' (1963–1979) *''The Morning Program'' (1987) *''CBS This Morning'' (1987–1999; 2012–present) *''The Early Show'' (1999–2012) *''CBS News Saturday Morning'' (1997–1999) *''The Saturday Early Show'' (1999–2012) *''CBS Sunday Morning'' (1979–present) Evening/prime time news program history *''CBS Evening News'' (September 2, 1963 – present) *''West 57th'' (Meredith Vieira, John Ferrugia) (August 13, 1985 – September 9, 1989) *''48 Hours'' (January 19, 1988–present) *''60 Minutes II'' (January 13, 1999 – September 2, 2005) *''America Tonight'' (Dan Rather, Charles Kuralt, Lesley Stahl, Robert Krulwich, Edie Magnus) (October 1, 1990 – 1991) *''Street Stories'' (Ed Bradley; January 9, 1992 – June 10, 1993) *''Eye to Eye with Connie Chung'' (June 17, 1993 – May 25, 1995) *''Public Eye with Bryant Gumbel'' (October 1, 1997 – 1998) *''CBS Newsbreak'' (1976-2009) *''Person to Person'' CBS News Radio The branch of CBS News that produces newscasts and features to radio stations is CBS News Radio. The radio network is the oldest unit of CBS and traced its roots to the company's founding in 1927, and the news division took shape over the decade that followed. The list of CBS News correspondents (below) includes those reporting on CBS News Radio. CBS News Radio produces the oldest daily news show on radio or television, the CBS World News Roundup, which first aired in 1938 and celebrates its 80th anniversary in 2018. The World News Roundup airs twice every weekday: a morning edition is anchored by Steve Kathan and produced by Paul Farry, while a "late edition" is anchored by Dave Barrett and produced by James Hutton. The evening Roundup, previously known as The World Tonight, has aired in its current form since 1956 and has been anchored by Blair Clark, Douglas Edwards, Dallas Townsend and Christopher Glenn (Glenn also anchored the morning Roundup before his death in 2006). The CBS Radio Network provides newscasts at the top of the hour, regular updates at :31 minutes past the hour, the popular Newsfeeds for affiliates (including WCBS and KYW) at :35 minutes past the hour, and breaking news updates when developments warrant, often at :20 and :50 minutes past the hour. Skyview Networks handles the distribution. CBS Newspath CBS Newspath is CBS News' satellite news-gathering service (similar to CNN Newsource). Newspath provides national hard news, sports highlights, regional spot news, features and live coverage of major breaking news events for affiliate stations to use in their local news broadcasts. The service has a team of domestic and global correspondents and freelance reporters dedicated to reporting for affiliates, and offers several different national or international stories fronted by reporters on a daily basis. CBS Newspath also relies heavily on local affiliates sharing content. Stations will often contribute locally obtained footage that may be of national interest. It replaced a similar service, CBS News NewsNet. Network News Service (NNS) is a pioneering news organization formed by ABC NewsOne, CBS Newspath and Fox NewsEdge. Launched in June 2000, its subscriber list already includes more than 500 ABC, CBS and Fox affiliates throughout the United States. The three news distributors created NNS to cost-effectively pool resources for developing and delivering second tier news stories and b-roll footage. The goal was to realize cost savings in the creation and distribution of these news images, while news organizations and member television stations continued to independently develop and deliver their own signature coverage of top news stories. CBSN CBSN is a 24-hour streaming news channel available from the CBS News website and launched on November, 4th 2014. The channel feature live news from 9 am to midnight on weekdays. The channel makes all of the resources of CBS News available directly on digital platforms with live, anchored coverage 15 hours each week. It is a first for a U.S. 24-hour news channel to forgo cable and be available exclusively only on line and on smart devices such as smart TV's Apple TV, Roku, Amazon Fire and others. The Channel is based at CBS's New York City headquarters. News bureaus Domestic bureaus *New York, New York (Headquarters) *Washington, D.C. *Atlanta, Georgia *Chicago, Illinois *Dallas, Texas *Denver, Colorado *Los Angeles, California *Miami, Florida *San Francisco, California Foreign bureaus *Europe **London, United Kingdom **Rome, Italy *Africa **Johannesburg, South Africa *Middle East **Istanbul, Turkey *Asia **Kabul, Afghanistan **Beijing, China **Tokyo, Japan Personnel Current television correspondents New York (Headquarters) *Sharyn Alfonsi - Correspondent, 60 Minutes *Serena Altschul - Correspondent, CBS Sunday Morning (2003–present) *Jim Axelrod - National Correspondent * Nikki Battiste - Correspondent *David Begnaud - Correspondent, CBS This Morning *James Brown - Special Correspondent *Don Dahler - Correspondent (2013–present) *John Dickerson - Correspondent, 60 Minutes *Tony Dokoupil - Co-Anchor, CBS This Morning *Jericka Duncan - Correspondent, CBS This Morning (2013–present) *Vladimir Duthiers - Correspondent; Anchor, CBSN *Bill Geist - Correspondent, CBS Sunday Morning *Jeff Glor - Co-Anchor, CBS This Morning Saturday *Anne-Marie Green - Anchor, CBS Morning News (2013–present); Anchor, CBSN *Peter Greenberg - Travel Editor *Dana Jacobson - Co-Anchor, CBS This Morning Saturday *Armen Keteyian - Correspondent, 60 Minutes *Gayle King - Co-anchor, CBS This Morning (2012–present) *Steve Kroft - Co-editor, 60 Minutes (1980–present) *Maureen Maher - Correspondent, 48 Hours (1997–present) *Wynton Marsalis - Cultural Correspondent *Anthony Mason - Co-anchor, CBS This Morning *Michelle Miller - Co-anchor, CBS This Morning Saturday *Erin Moriarty - Correspondent, 48 Hours and CBS Sunday Morning *Reena Ninan - Anchor, CBS Weekend News (Saturday); Anchor, CBSN *Norah O'Donnell - Anchor, CBS Evening News (2019–present) *Jane Pauley - Anchor, CBS Sunday Morning (2016–present) *Scott Pelley - Correspondent, 60 Minutes (1989–present) *Elaine Quijano - Anchor, CBS Weekend News (Sunday) (2010–present); Anchor, CBSN *Troy Roberts - Correspondent, 48 Hours *Mo Rocca - Correspondent, CBS Sunday Morning *Richard Schlesinger - Correspondent, 48 Hours (1984–present) *Tracy Smith - Correspondent, 48 Hours and CBS Sunday Morning (2000–present) *Lesley Stahl - Co-editor, 60 Minutes (1972–present) *Peter Van Sant - Correspondent, 48 Hours *Anna Werner - Consumer and Investigative Correspondent, CBS This Morning *Bill Whitaker - Correspondent, 60 Minutes Washington, D.C. *Errol Barnett - Correspondent *Rita Braver - Senior Correspondent, CBS Sunday Morning (1972–present) *Margaret Brennan - State Department Correspondent; Anchor, Face the Nation (2012–present) *Nancy Cordes - Chief Congressional Correspondent (2007–present) *Jan Crawford - Chief Legal Correspondent (2005-2006; 2009–present) *Major Garrett - Chief White House Correspondent (2011–present); Host, The Takeout (CBSN) *Julianna Goldman - Correspondent * Weijia Jiang - White House Correspondent *David Martin - National Security Correspondent (1983–present) *Ed O'Keefe - Political Correspondent *Jeff Pegues - Justice and Homeland Security Correspondent (2013–present) *Chip Reid - National Correspondent *Paula Reid - White House Correspondent (2019–present) *Susan Spencer - Correspondent, 48 Hours and CBS Sunday Morning (1977–present) *Ben Tracy - White House Correspondent (2019–present) *Kris Van Cleave - Transportation Correspondent Atlanta * Mark Strassmann - Correspondent Chicago * Adrianna Diaz - National Correspondent *Dean Reynolds - Correspondent (2007–present) Dallas * Omar Villafranca - Correspondent * Mireya Villarreal - Correspondent Denver *Barry Petersen - Correspondent (1978–present) Los Angeles *Lee Cowan - National Correspondent (1996-2007; 2013–present) *Carter Evans - Correspondent *Jonathan Vigliotti - Correspondent * Jamie Yuccas - Correspondent Miami * Manuel Bojorquez - Correspondent San Francisco * John Blackstone - Correspondent Houston * Janet Shamlian - Correspondent London *Charlie D'Agata - Foreign Correspondent *Elizabeth Palmer - Foreign Correspondent (2000–present) *Mark Phillips - Senior Foreign Correspondent (1982–present) Rome *Seth Doane - Foreign Correspondent Johannesburg *Debora Patta - Foreign Correspondent Istanbul *Holly Williams - Foreign Correspondent Beijing * Current contributors *Anderson Cooper - Correspondent, 60 Minutes *Jeff Flake - Contributor *Nancy Giles - Correspondent, CBS Sunday Morning (based in New York) *Sanjay Gupta - Medical Correspondent (based in Atlanta); also at CNN *Steve Hartman - "On The Road" Correspondent, CBS Evening News (based in New York) *Bob Schieffer - Political Contributor *Ben Stein - Contributor, CBS Sunday Morning *Oprah Winfrey - Correspondent, 60 Minutes Current radio correspondents *Pam Coulter - CBS News Radio Correspondent *Steve Dorsey - CBS News Radio Executive Editor; Host, CBS News Weekend Roundup *Cami McCormick - CBS News Radio National Security and Foreign Affairs Correspondent *Steven Portnoy - CBS News Radio White House Correspondent *Bill Rehkopf - CBS News Radio Correspondent Current Newspath correspondents * Kenneth Craig - Correspondent (based in New York) * Hena Doba - Correspondent (based in New York) * Diane King Hall - MoneyWatch Correspondent * Nikole Killion - Correspondent (based in Washington, DC) * Mola Lenghi - Correspondent (based in Washington, DC) * Chris Martinez - Correspondent (based in Los Angeles) * Danielle Nottingham - Correspondent (based in Los Angeles) * Meg Oliver - Correspondent (based in New York) * Laura Podesta - Correspondent (based in New York) * Roxana Saberi - Correspondent (based in London) Past correspondents *Betsy Aaron *Jim Acosta - now at CNN *Martin Agronsky + *Ron Allen - now at NBC News *Bob Allison *David Andelman - now at CNN *Bob Arnot (later at NBC News and MSNBC) *Lowell Bergman - now at PBS *Dr. Jennifer Ashton - now at ABC News *Thalia Assuras *Sharyl Attkisson *Jose Diaz-Balart - (now at Telemundo and at NBC News) *Roberta Baskin - (later at WJLA-TV in Washington, D.C.) *Nelson Benton + *Regina Blakely *Ed Bradley + *Ray Brady + *Marvin Breckinridge Patterson + *Heywood Hale Broun + *Cecil Brown + *Terrell Brown (now at WLS-TV'; in Chicago) *Mika Brzezinski - ''now at MSNBC *Winston Burdett + *Ned Calmer + *Gretchen Carlson - later at Fox News Channel *Julie Chen - host of Big Brother'' *Sylvia Chase *Connie Chung (retired) *Lou Cioffi + *Blair Clark + *Mandy Clark *Michele Clark + *Jane Clayson (now at NPR) *Ron Cochran + *Charles Collingwood + *Victoria Corderi - now at NBC News *Katie Couric *Walter Cronkite + *Frank Currier *John Charles Daly + *Faith Daniels *Randy Daniels *Morton Dean (retired) *David Dick + *Nancy Dickerson + *Linda Douglass *Harold Dow + *Bill Downs + *Kimberly Dozier (now at The Daily Beast and at CNN) *Jed Duvall *Terry Drinkwater + *Douglas Edwards + *Eric Engberg + *Tom Fenton (now retired) *Giselle Fernández *John Ferrugia (now at ''Rocky Mountain PBS) *Murray Fromson + *Monica Gayle - now at WJBK *Kendis Gibson - now at ABC News *Michelle Gielan *Christopher Glenn + *Bernard Goldberg (now at Fox News Channel and at HBO Sports) *Fred Graham *Jeff Greenfield (now at PBS) *Bianna Golodryga *Bryant Gumbel - now at HBO Sports *Tony Guida - now at CUNY TV *Bruce Hall *John Hart (retired) *David Henderson *George Herman + *Erica Hill - now at HLN *Don Hollenbeck + *Richard C. Hottelet + *Allan Jackson + *Rebecca Jarvis - now at ABC News *Whit Johnson - now at ABC News *Phil Jones *Gordon Joseloff *Bernard Kalb (retired) *Marvin Kalb (later at NBC News; now retired) *Peter Kalischer + *H.V. Kaltenborn + *Hattie Kauffman *Frank Kearns + *Alexander Kendrick + *Dana King (later at KPIX-TV in San Francisco; now retired) *Jeffrey Kofman (later at ABC News; now retired) *Robert Krulwich (now at NPR) *Charles Kuralt + *Bill Kurtis (later at WBBM-TV in Chicago'' now retired) *Bill Leonard + *Larry LeSueur + *Stan Levey *Lara Logan *Bill Lynch *Vicki Mabrey (now at ABC News) *Sheila MacVicar *Paul Manning + *Carol Marin - now at WMAQ *Chris Mavridis *Melissa McDermott *Mark McEwen *Derek McGinty - later at WUSA *Bob McKeown (now at CBC News) *Bill McLaughlin *Marya McLaughlin + *Jim McManus + *Russ Mitchell - now at WKYC *Edward P. Morgan + *Bruce Morton + *Bill Moyers - now at PBS *Roger Mudd (retired) *Edward R. Murrow + *Paul K. Niven Jr. + *Betty Nguyen - (later at NBC News and MSNBC; now at WPIX in New York City) *Deborah Norville - now weekday anchor, Inside Edition *Stuart Novins + *Meg Oliver (2006-2009) *Bill O'Reilly (later at Fox News Channel; now at Newsy) *Ike Pappas + *Terry Phillips *Robert Pierpoint + *Randall Pinkston *Byron Pitts now at ABC News *George Polk + *Dave Price - now at WNBC *Jane Bryant Quinn *Sally Quinn *Ed Rabel *Dan Rather - (1962-2006; now at AXS TV) *Harry Reasoner + *Trish Regan - now at Fox Business Network *Frank Reynolds + (later at ABC News) *Jane Robelot - now at WYFF-TV *John Roberts (later at CNN; now at Fox News Channel) *Norman Robinson (now retired) *Maggie Rodriguez *Andy Rooney + *Charlie Rose - co-anchor, CBS This Morning and Person to Person (1984-1990; 2012–2017) *Richard Roth, (1972–2010) based in Moscow, Rome, Los Angeles, New York and London *Hughes Rudd + *Morley Safer - co-editor, 60 Minutes + *Marlene Sanders + *Diane Sawyer - now at ABC News *Forrest Sawyer - (later at ABC News and then at MSNBC) *Stephen Schiff *David Schoenbrun + *Daniel Schorr + *David Schoumacher (later at ABC News; then at WJLA-TV in Washington, D.C.; now retired) *Barry Serafin - (later at ABC News; now retired) *Don Hewitt + *Eric Sevareid + *Bill Shadel + *Bernard Shaw (later at CNN; now retired) *John Sheahan *Gary Shepard *William L. Shirer + *Lewis Shollenberger+ *Maria Shriver - now at NBC News *Daniel Sieberg *Bob Simon + *Bob Sirott *Harry Smith - now at NBC News *Howard K. Smith + *Terence Smith (now retired) *Joan Snyder + *Bianca Solorzano *Hari Sreenivasan - now weekend anchor, PBS Newshour *Mike Stanley *John Stehr - now main anchor at WTHR *Alison Stewart (now at PBS) *Hannah Storm - now at ESPN and ESPN on ABC *Bill Stout + *Kathleen Sullivan (later at E! News) *Rene Syler (now at Aspire TV) *Lowell Thomas + *Richard Threlkeld + *Dallas Townsend + *Liz Trotta *Robert Trout + *Lem Tucker + *Meredith Vieira - later at NBC News *Richard Wagner *Jane Wallace *Kelly Wallace - now at CNN *Mike Wallace + *Clarissa Ward - now at CNN *Chris Wragge - now at WCBS *Nick Young (now retired) *Paula Zahn (later at CNN; now at Investigation Discovery) + - deceased Presidents of CBS News *Richard S. Salant (1961–1964) *Fred W. Friendly (1964–1966) *Richard S. Salant (1966–1979) *Bill Leonard (1979–1982) *Van Gordon Sauter (1982–1983) *Ed Joyce (1983–1986) *Van Gordon Sauter (1986) *Howard Stringer (1986–1988) *David W. Burke (1988–1990) *Eric Ober (1990–1996) *Andrew Heyward (1996–2005) *Sean McManus (2005–2011) *David Rhodes (2011–2019) *Susan Zirinsky (2019– ) Reporting partnerships In 2017, CBS News entered into a content-sharing agreement with BBC News, respectively replacing similar arrangements with the BBC and ABC News, and CBS and Sky News (which was partially controlled by 21st Century Fox until 2018 when ownership was then transferred to Comcast). The partnership includes the ability to share resources, footage, and reports, and conduct "efficient planning of news gathering resources to increase the content of each broadcaster's coverage of world events". And although they don't have an official partnership, CNN and CBS News share correspondents and contributors such as Anderson Cooper and Sanjay Gupta. See also *ABC News *NBC News *CNN *Fox News *Noticias Univision *Independent News Network *Bloomberg News References External links * News Category:CBS News Category:Television news in the United States Category:Peabody Award winners